This invention relates to a learning or educational game, the idea being to make learning fun.
Any number of subjects are possible and a plurality of subjects can be packaged together, usually according to age groups. Examples of subjects include the alphabet (English and foreign), state capitals, sports (team cities and nicknames), mathematics, chemistry, farm animals, wild animals, grammar, psychology terms, sociology terms, signs of nature (rain, sun, moon, etc.), parts of the body, birds, presidents, flowers, colors, rivers, seas and oceans, fish, trucks and cars, history, science (such as chemical elements), and astronomy. The foregoing list is by way of example only and is not to be taken as limiting in any sense.
Lynd U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,124 issued Sept. 2, 1969 discloses a teaching device having a board with different content for each player. The device is based on phonograms.
Fike U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,101 issued Dec. 8, 1970 relates to an educational board game in which the students are given identical boards, which may relate to arithmetic or geography or whatever. An instructor calls out problems and each student marks down the answers on his game board until a complete row or column is filled. No spin wheel or checkers are involved.
Jones et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,627 issued Aug. 17, 1982 discloses an alphabet game comprising a rectangular gameboard which is commonly used by all players, a deck of cards and a set of chips. The gameboard has rows of spaces marked with numerals and the cards are printed alphabetically with words indicating the numerals, and each chip is printed with a letter which is the first letter of one of the words.
Rita U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,546 issued Aug. 19, 1986 discloses an educational game in which each player has an answer board having a series of answer sets, each with a plurality of answers. A plurality of cards are divided into a plurality of groups. Each card has a question on one side and an answer on the other. Each question has a location code directing the player to an answer set on the answer board. By answering the question correctly the player may cover a portion of a game board with a marker. When the game board is covered by a single player, that player is declared the winner. A die is used to determine from which group of cards a card will be chosen.
Maguire et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,848 issued Aug. 26, 1986 relates to a word game played for amusement involving guessing concealed words through definitional and phonetic clues.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a learning game based on a particular subject, which game will make the learning of that subject fun for participants for whom the game is designed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a learning game which will motivate both children and adults to learn on their own.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a game which is simple and easily understood.
The foregoing and additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter.